A Forgotten Soul
by RoZa DiMiTrI
Summary: One forgotten memory remembers another. After "Love Fades, Mine Has" Rose loses her memory but in the process remembering her other memory. R&R Please Read Better Than it Seems.


**Dear readers if you have read My Normal Vampire Academy then you would have seen a little snippet of story. So hear you go a crossover of twilight and vampire academy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy nor twilight they belong to the authors: Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

I was having THE best dream ever when I heard the most horrible thing it was a called a alarm clock. My dream consisted a guy that looked oddly familiar: Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair/medium length, tall, God like looks, and he had his hair in a pony tail, oh and I you cant forget the duster I think that was called. I dreamed of him every night and suddenly I remember him then when I wake up my mind is just blank you can say. I have little tolerance now knowing that I cant remember my mystery man that evades my dreams. Then something odd happened to me two days ago, I was sleeping on the sofa when I felt a pull messing up my handsome mystery mans face replacing someone that I didn't knew. I stood there confused for a second while he looked really confused and he looked like he hasn't slept in two years. Funny its been two years since I've been knocked in the head by a strange man with red eyes.

I've been researching and found out that was a strigoi and im supposedly a dhampir and there was a thing called a moroi. Found out that even a dhampir I was still a vampire, Carlisle has been a good help to because he was the main information because he was the only one who studied about the person I once was. I can go in the sun, super duper fast faster then the Cullen's: Emmett tries to beat me every time, I don't drink blood like the Cullen's do, and I can sleep.

I woke up sitting up in my bed looking around then groaned, another day where I try to remember the man. Ya the mysterious man became too long for me and decided to just say the man. I stood up feeling the breeze on me already, god why are mornings so freaking cold. I grab my really robe and put it on before going to the bathroom and you know the usual routine: brush teeth, take a shower, blow dry my hair, and finally put make up on. When I feel like my face is okay I step out only to be grabbed by Alice telling me that im late to breakfast again. Breakfast for me consist of eggs, bacon , bread, and orange juice oh and how can I forget DOUGHNUTS! My love for doughnuts just comes to me naturally I think I will never ever get tired of chocolate glazed doughnuts. As always Alice scolds me then practically drags me down the spiral staircase where im meeted with my family. I smiled my mornings where full of smiles and laughter which obviously comes from Emmett Rosalie's boyfriend. Me and him like to mess around me punching him in the gut he throwing me over his shoulder runs around till im sick to my stomach.

Once I see the food my stomach growls loud which makes everyone laugh at me, I roll my eye and dig in. Once I finish my food, I relaxed leaning in my seat enjoying the banters of my older brothers Emmett and Edward where as Alice and Jasper where talking in hushed tone it was low that even I couldn't hear with my super hearing fuck im making myself look like I some kind of hero like bat man god im not a dude. I stared at them hard and long (**lol did you guys hear the double meaning?**) letting them know they were caught and I wanted to know what they talking about. I sent her a message in my head _'What are you guys talking about and I am not going to let this down I know your worried and a little bit fearful I WANT TO NOW KNOW' _I demanded Alice's head snapped at my message telling me through her eyes that she will tell me later. Jasper of course knew what we were talking about and looked almost worried for me Jasper is really good at hiding his out expression with me but I know better.

I walk out of the room expecting that Alice will be next to me in no time, as always Alice but not smiling but had thoughtful look. I am too getting worried I mean Alice was always a bundle of energy always jumping, with a beautiful smile on her face **(not that way you guys think)**. I let her talk to herself for a moment before I broke the dreadful silence.

"I saw your future Rose and its not good. There is going to be a fight against the immoral and you, in my vision there is five people next to you including us" gesturing the Cullen family "the first one was really tall, had should length hair that was tied in the nape of his neck, dark brown eyes, and looked russian" she said and I thought about my dream and thought in my head _sounds awfully like the man that haunted my dreams _

"Then, there was a girl that was supermodel thin, tall, jade green eyes, and had beautiful pale blond hair oh and she is a moroi." Alice continued but with her description of this girl brought this pain in me that almost made tears in my eyes but before she can see them or I let them fall I push them back.

"After her was a moroi man holding the blonde girl, he was tall, thin, had pale blue eyes that looked like ice, his hair color was a deep black, he was dressed in black and seemed to me that he was anti-social" Alice continued again, this man didn't bring me pain but happiness and I felt _almost_ joyful. My lips twitched me being me didn't want to smile in a situation like this.

"Next looked like a dhampir guy that look dashingly handsome, I couldn't see his eyes color but I had a feeling that he had brown eyes and brown hair like you but his hair was much lighter, also he looked really mature but I knew that he can be loyal, trustworthy, and fun. This guy seems like you but a male version." Alice said, my heart twisted in a painful way bringing me guilt and sadness? These emotions making me flinch and bringing me down to my knees. Once my knees touched the floor I knew something wasn't good, I looked up and Alice looked down at me shocked, but her being the nice sibling fell on her knees too waiting for my tear to stop. Wait tears? I didn't even know I was crying till one tear reached my hand, I had to be strong and stood up bringing Alice with me, she looked at me her eyes telling me if she can continue with her vision my only response my a slight nod to my head. Alice hesitated and because of that these two words come to my head _Don't Hesitate. _

"Finally, the was this moroi girl that looked way too young to be looking at the male version of you with love oh and did I tell you she was holding his hand and he too was looking at her with love. Anyways she had plumped cheeks, blond ringlets, blond eyes, and looked like a 'porcelain doll'." Alice concluded about the mysterious five. The description of this girl made me snicker Alice didn't like being mean and her saying this was way too funny.

"This is not funny Rose your expecting to have a fight the lives of many is on your hands. On the worse note you don't even know the people I just described to you!" Alice exclaimed, sure right now she seems mad but in retrospect she's a bubbly person no one like her can stay mad.

"Okay I'll take this seriously and I'll try to start looking for these people which you know will be hard but ill try." I said doing everything I can to suppress the laugh that will linger on my lips even if it was an hour ago. But, I cant laugh my life now I brought by pressure making me lose control at times. Being the 'Bloody Dancer' is difficult always trying to fight for my life and these powers I have the Immoral will try everything in their power to suck it out of me. If ever I get captured by a Immoral they will freeze me by that means also freezing my powers which will make me unable to protect my self. Once they think I frozen enough they bite me until I am unconscious, funny thing is when try to kill me they will die too. Everything I do is dangerous and only live with the Cullen's have known how incredibly fast immorals are. I know that they can protect themselves and if ever they need me Edward will just send me a thought.

My amazing but deadly powers are: I can shift into anything and by anything I mean a wolf, shadow, and a hot devil. My wolf form is a 396 pound, I have beautiful fur: black, white, and brown, my teeth is super sharper than moroi and strigoi, I run about 600 miles per hour which is super fast. My shadow form means I can turn into a spirit, I can see people but they cant see me they can only see me if I let them, I am known to be scary when human's do see me in shadow form, but I only do that when a human work with a immoral. Immorals and humans working is just disgusting if you want to know why its because humans are so naïve to know that immorals are born not made. I just hate that but its something that they just wouldn't know, but that combination only rarely happens. Anyways the other 'super powers' are teleporting, sending thoughts to someone else and I can control darkness: darkness is my only element that mastered, the darkness is dangerous if you don't know how to manipulate to your uses. The darkness is the only element I can control right now but if I can control the other elements well that will be so cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to end it here but I'll try to be better. Thank you for reading A Forgotten Soul! I LOVE YOU ALL 3<strong>

**~Kyra**


End file.
